Bathtub
by fallenvoice
Summary: Random oneshot while Mai is pregnant...


Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, but if I did, Naru and Mai will be together (evil grin)

"Hey baby" I said as I poke my enlarged belly surfacing in the water. I smiled to myself. I didn't know being pregnant feels this way, it feels wonderful and a little painful. Suddenly this bathtub feels small for the two of us, though, the baby is inside me. I rest my head to the brim of the tub, I still can't believe a human- a baby is growing inside me and depending on me for food. I wonder if I'll be a good mother, since my parents died when I was young. Mom, are you happy? You'll guide me right? I hope labor contractions won't be painful for me like Ayako went through. God, I don't want to go through that...Her loud screams freaked me out when she's giving birth back then… I would have over think everything when I didn't feel the baby moved inside me for the first time.

"Didn't I say to lock the doors when you're taking a bath? How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Silence was disturbed when I heard my husband's annoyed tone coming from the door. He just rolled his eyes on me and about to close the door.

"Wait, Naru"

He stood there eyes focused on me.

"He's moving" I touched my belly. I really can't believe…there really is a human being growing inside me…

His eyes soften and his posture relaxes as he head towards me. And he sat there beside the tub like a kid, legs folded, his chin rests on them.

"He?" his eyebrow raised

"It's my intuition speaking" I smiled

He just gave a nod. Slowly the tips of his fingers brushed my belly then his hands fully touching my stomach. His mouth moved to thin lines, forming a smile.

"_He_ must have liked the water" his fingers form circles in my stomach

"He?" I asked this time it's my turn to raise an eyebrow

"I wouldn't have survived this long if I didn't believe my wife's intuition, would I?" he said

I giggled. "Right~"

"What if it's a girl?" he asked.

"It's fine as long as the baby is healthy, gender wouldn't matter" I paused, thinking "But it would be better if the baby is a boy"

"Why?" he asked. His hands still wander in my exposed stomach feeling the baby move which is rougher now.

"Well I just think that if our second baby is a girl…then he could beat up bad boys that make our daughter cry..." I stopped rewinding what I just said hoping that I could take it back.

"Second baby, huh?"

I could see him grinning to my honesty. But I couldn't help it I'll always be this way I'm always honest.

"Well…it's just…" I stammer "I thought that it's lonely to be the only child"

"Yeah"

Even though he agreed to what I say there's still a hint of humour lingering in his voice. Well, sorry for being honest.

He took my hand that's on my stomach to entwine with his hand. Carefully kissing each finger he asked what I was thinking.

"I just thought that it's better if the baby looks like you"

"I agree" he said without thinking twice

"Narcissist!" I retorted

He gave a little laugh.

" 's better if the baby has your features" he softly kissed my index finger "…your personality" the way he kissed my middle finger gave off a ticklish sensation that made me blush to my ears "…your positive mind…" his voice as sweet as candy as he moved on to my ring finger "…and my brain alpha waves" he smiled along with a smirk.

I withdraw my hand. "Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

"No. But we can't deny that I am smarter than you" he said in-a-matter-of-fact tone

Gosh. He just love teasing me. I sigh. "Yeah"

"How long have you been here?" he asked suddenly

"Um…about 15 minutes…"

"You should hurry up, your face is red"

Before I could say something he's already at the door, hands on the knob. _It's not like I'm blushing because of the steam I'm blushing because of those things you say!_

"Oh, and Mai…" he stopped midway of going out, carefully thinking what to say "If bad boys make our daughter cry, I'll beat them up before our son does"

And then he left contented to what he just said.

I grin to myself. I _really_ am a lucky person.

DOOOOONNNNEEEEEE!

This idea just came to me….Actually it was inspired by the bathroom scene of the movie **The Time Traveller's Wife**. Have you seen it? It's a good movie(but the book is better). If you guys have a hard time picturing how Naru is beside the bathtub I would highly recommend you to watch the trailer of the movie it's there…just a couple of shots~~~^^

It's been a looooong time since I visit my account here…And I'm thinking if I should continue my other story _**Entwined Beginning**_~ have you guys read it? It's just that… I don't have faith that it's interesting to read…eh? I'm having low esteem about my work. So guys tell me should I continue it? It will mean a lot.

Don't forget to put a Review okay?

Naru and Mai forever!~~~~


End file.
